Dolce peccato
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: El mundo en el que ambos vivían no era tan diferente...oscuro, impredecible, solitario...Por eso, en el momento en que sus destinos se cruzan, saben que viviendo con ello, aún en la oscuridad puede alumbrarse una efímera vela. Mafia!Romano x Fem! Spain


**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Dolce Peccato-<strong>_

"_El pecado emplea muchos instrumentos, pero la mentira es un mango que se adapta a todos ellos" Oliver Wendell._

_Prólogo._

Odiaba este lugar. El humo de los puros impregnando cada espacio de la pequeña habitación, las multitudes de bastardos borrachos regocijándose mirando el espectáculo…sus ojos manchados por la lujuria, sus sucias manos aplaudiendo o solo colocadas sobre las rodillas, inquietas, deseosas de atrapar a alguna de aquellas ninfas que se exponían para ellos. Todo estaba decorado de rojo y negro, nada destacaba en ese insípido habitáculo que yo mismo había colaborado a crear. Una joven muchacha se ocupaba de la barra, acunada entre los brazos del dueño del burdel, complacida del trato especial que se le daba porque, al menos esa noche, ella sería de las pocas que se escapasen de los asquerosos besos de alguno de sus clientes. Suspiré, acostumbrado a tratar con gente tan repugnante que, irónicamente, contribuían a beneficiarme gastando casi todo su dinero en el negocio. Con un suave gesto, levanté la copa de vino y di un sorbo, nunca despejando mi mirada del escrudiño al que estaba sometiendo al local, nunca de ese enfermizo escenario. A veces, me hallaba a mí mismo preguntándome por qué seguía asistiendo tan asiduamente si luego terminaba harto del lugar y de los que en él se encontraban.

_Llegué aquí por primera vez ante los rumores prolongados de los que se hacían eco mis oídos como consecuencia de la charlatanería de mis subordinados. No le presté importancia al asunto. Por norma general, me prohibía entrar a cualquier sitio de mala muerte que tuviera que ver conmigo. El trato siempre había sido el mismo: ellos me pagaban (por la cuenta que les traía a esos idiotas) y yo no me inmiscuía en sus actividades. Sin embargo, esta regla tan sencilla que había ocupado cada minuto de mi vida se esfumó en el momento en que decidí acompañar de infiltrado a uno de mis altos mandos. Había insistido mucho, alegando motivos que rozaban lo absurdo como echar un vistazo a uno de mis turbios negocios (porque prácticamente es mío) por saber si merece la pena el dinero que invierto en él, hasta incluso, bromeando, afirmar que Yo, de todas las personas, no me vendría mal algo de compañía femenina de vez en cuando. Cuando me disponía a hacerle lamentar sus declaraciones cortándole la lengua al maldito germano (No necesitaba recurrir a prostitutas ¡las mujeres se me lanzaban solas a cada segundo que pisaba la calle, féh!), la rápida intervención de mi sorella le salvó. Ella, de acuerdo con la estúpida idea del macho patatas dos, de buena manera me obligó a salir con el bastardo. ¿Y todo para qué? Para mantenerme allí sentado, observando con desinterés cada una de las féminas que se exhibían para captar el ojo de alguno de los presentes. Cuanto más dinero tuviera éste, mejor. Gilbert revoloteaba de un lado para otro en busca de dos chicas que trabajaban allí, supuestamente amigas suyas. Su compañero habitual en estas cosas había "huido", como le gusta definir, para casarse y decir adiós a su libertad. Por supuesto, reí con sarcasmo dado que él, un palurdo enamorado de una mujer casada desde hacía años, no era nadie para criticar eso. Su única pena debía ser el fin de sus juergas interminables acudiendo a ese burdel de mala muerte. La historia empezó así, y no hubiera tenido que significar nada si en ningún instante mi mirada se hubiera cruzado con aquel verde bosque de los ojos de ella._

_Andaba con gracia sobre el escenario, su largas y bronceadas piernas mostradas sin ninguna clase de pudor por una falda de volantes tan encarnada como el mismo lugar, su cintura resaltada por un apretado corset amarillo con visibles detalles en rojo, levantando su pecho que casi parecía que, cualquier movimiento brusco, se saldría de su prisión. Con una amplia sonrisa, saludó al mundo a pesar de que nos la estuviésemos devorando con la mirada. Una joven rubia la acompañaba, más coqueta, cuyos azulados globos oculares se ocultaban en un sinfín de guiños y pestañeos seductores. Agarrando la guitarra apoyada a su lado, la morena empezó a tocar y entonar una melodía bastante animada mientras, su compañera, hacía los coros y bailaba para ellos, porque, desplazando todo el encanto que ambas poseían, yo seguía enfrascado mirándola solo a ella. Tan encerrado en mí mismo estaba que no noté al idiota germano retirarse de mi lado hasta que lo vi, subido al pequeño e improvisado escenario, saludando a esas dos bellezas quienes se abalanzaron sobre él con entusiasmo, provocando el estallido de los demás que se sentía celosos e ignorados._

_Incluso yo que conocía el tipo de relación que aquellos tres mantenían, no pude evitar desconcertarme y sentir un pequeño ardor furioso recorriéndome entero. Viendo el panorama, la rubia no tardó en echar a su querido amigo del escenario para proseguir con su trabajo._

"_Vosotros también sois nuestros hombres… ¿cómo podríamos olvidarnos cuando esas maravillosas noches las compartimos con vosotros, y no él?" gritó con desparpajo y ligero dramatismo, después del cual continuó una marea de aullidos humanos._

_Mientras la morena se limitaba a asentir las palabras de la otra, sin ninguna alegría llegando a sus ojos y menos cuando algunos de ellos intentaron alcanzarla desde abajo. En cambio, aunque la rubia hacía lo posible por ahuyentarlos de su amiga, disfrutaba la atención hacia ella, cómoda con esos tarados lujuriosos propasándose. Gilbert sacudía la cabeza, riendo acostumbrado a observar esa clase de escenas. Entonces, hice algo que jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera suceder. Bajo la mirada perpleja y confusa de mi compañero, me dirigí al dueño quien parecía demasiado ocupado con la prostituta. Reconociéndome, prácticamente la echó de su regazo y me atendió al minuto. Balbuceaba, no sabiendo qué decir, asustado…y eso me producía una gran satisfacción, ese control sobre una persona que se considera por encima de todos y que sin embargo, se encuentra sometido a alguien mucho más poderoso._

"_S-Signore Vargas, ¿a qué debo esta a-agradable e inesperada visita?"_

_Normalmente, no me inmiscuía directamente hablando de cara a cara con esa clase de calaña, pero…esta sería mi única excepción. Bastó una fría mirada para callarlo y hacerlo temblar como el cobarde que realmente era. Con un suspiro, seguro de mí mismo, lo enfrenté con una retorcida mueca._

"_La chica morena del escenario…debe ser intocable, ¿me escuchas? Te pagaré una buena suma de dinero por reservarla para mí" llamé al albino, aún no comprendiendo mis acciones pero obedeciendo "Él se encargará de que mis órdenes se respeten… las consecuencias de ir en contra de ellas ya las sabes, ¿capicci, bastardo?"_

_Con un chasquido de lengua, él rápidamente aceptó, y yo abandoné el lugar no sin antes admirar por última vez a aquella belleza que, de algún modo, había captado mi atención._

"_Y ese repentino interés en las mujeres, Don?" cuestionó mi subordinado sin atisbo de burla en su voz._

"_Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, macho patatas" sonreí, dejándolo aún más interesado"_

Ese fue el día en el que empezó una serie de frecuentes visitas donde pagaba por una mujer con la que ni siquiera me acostaba, que no conocía ni mi nombre ni mi rostro, donde me restringía a observarla actuar siempre vestida de rojo para mí. Y hoy, finalmente, lo que tanto había ansiado se manifestaba con impaciencia. Hoy, me encargaría personalmente de poseerla, porque desde aquel primer momento en que me crucé con esos ojos verde esmeralda…

Era mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: Bueno, finalmente aquella historia que hacía tanto que venía prometiendo se ha materializado en palabras xDD No os voy a engañar, el prólogo lo tengo desde hace tiempo, pero luego pensé en ampliarlo y tal…y no quedaba bien, así que volvió a sus orígenes. Espero que os haya gustado, y que sigáis con entusiasmo esta historia tanto como yo me emociono de escribir para vosotras ;) . Muchas gracias por pasaros a leerla, y si dejáis algún review siempre será bien recibido xDD ¡Venid todos a mí wahaha<strong>! **se le ha ido la cabeza últimamente. No os voy a engañar, puede que estar historia sea mensual a las buenas, puesto que quiero que los capítulo sean extensos, llenos de sentido, bien redactados y emocionantes. No me entretengo más, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
